London
by tudilovesyou
Summary: A girl as southern as Dwayne adds a little flare to the ducks junior year. Yea i know the summary sucks , but i hope the story turns out decentplease review and let me know what ya think!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:don't own em wish I did but sadly I don't , so don't sue me you will get nothing

Joey London stepped of off flight1147 and into the crisp Minnesota air, as she walked through the airport her mind began to wonder, _good God what am I doing here, I don't belong here, I belong back home in Texas, how did I even get here, I was supposed to be in the best fine arts school in the south, but no I didn't get that and when I'm blowin off steam in the rink with the guys a scout for Eden Hall Academy sees me and offers me a scholorship , what are the odds?_ Joey was brought out of her daze by Coach O'rion calling her name "Josephine, Josephine London", "huh, what", "Josephine, welcome to Minnesota, I'm coach O'rion", Coach replied while holding out his hand and taking one of her large duffel bags, "oh hi, thanks is great to be here but please call me Joey", "alright Joey right this way". Coach O'Rion led her outside and to his car, they drove to Eden Hall and chatted back and forth about the ducks and how he expected the season to go this year, when they finally arrived Coach showed Joey to her dorm and they agreed to meet again bright and early tomorrow morning for practice.

The next morningJoey was walking through the lobby of the athletics department and heading towards the girls locker room, she was wearing a pair of old blue jeans that had a tear on the right knee , they fit snuggly around her tone legs , and went up to just below her belly button , she also wore a black long-sleeve t-shirt that had a pink ballet dancer on the front and London in bold pink letters on the back, her dark reddish-brown hair hung down to about her waist and was silky and straight, as she walked through the halls carrying her bag she was suddenly caught off guard by a catcalling whistle "hey babe why don't you dance some a that hot stuff over here", Joey turned around and saw what else but a jock , and his buddies laughing at his brilliant attempt at a pick up line, "cute jock boy , real cute" Joey said as she walked off into the girls locker room , the sound of the boys hysterical laughter following her the whole way. She sat down on a bench in front of a locker and began getting undressed, when she finished with her pads she put her hair up in her helmet and headed for the ice.

Joey skated onto the ice and towards her new coach , still wondering what she was doing here , "alright ducks we have a new player, I know its junior year and we don't usually add team members this late in the game but ,I've really found some talent here so please welcome our newest team member Joey London" , Joey glanced over all the ducks and her eyes fell upon none other but the jock that tried to hit on her , _lovely just lovely _she thought to herself , " ok Joey this is Charlie the team captain, Julie , Connie, Guy, Russ, Dwayne,Goldberg, Averman, Portman , Fulton, Kenny, Luis, and Adam, alright now Portman I want you to take the face off with Joey , I know you usually play enforcer but just a little demonstration if you will", the jock was Portman , Portman was the jock , and Joey got to pummel him ,_sweet,_ Joey took center ice across from Portman , "ah looky what we have here a little girly man", now Portman was just referring to the fact that Joey barely topped 5'3 and even with her pads on she looked every bit of her 115 pounds, Joey just smiled, the puck dropped and the whistle blew , in about two seconds Joey was bearing her full weight into Portman , he went down hard , Joey continued down the ice with the puck , out of the corner of her eye she saw Portman coming up beside her , she passed the puck to Charlie , and made a sharp turn and threw her shoulders into Portman's chest knocking him down immediately. Coach blew the whistle , signaling them to stop playing, and Joey skated over to Portman who was still lying on the ground in shock at the events that just took place, Joey stood before Portman and gracefully pulled her helmet off , she shook out her hair and let it fall around her shoulders, she bent down into Portman's face , "was that hot enough for ya , Babe?" , she left Portman stupefied as she skated away "alright ducks practice is over go shower and I will see you on Tuesday", Joey skated off the ice and went to the locker room , changed and headed back out into the lobby , "Joey , JOEY" , the girl turned around at the sound of someone screaming her name,and saw the one person she could have lived without seeing , "yes Portman how may I help you" , "look I'm sorry I didn't know that you were a hockey player , I didn't mean to hit on you I just" , "your just mad cuz I kicked your ass and you don't think you have a chance with me anymore , well guess what you never had a chance ok jock boy so just keep dreaming". She once again left Portman standing there shocked, Joey only got a few feet away before she heard her name being called again, she turned around and expected to see Portman, "what do you want jock boy" , "sorry were you expecting someone else" , Joey blushed when she realized that it was Julie instead of Portman , "oh sorry Julie", "he's hitting on you already , why does that not surprise me", Joey just rolled her eyes , "so how are you enjoying Eden Hall so far", "well its alright , living in the dorms kinda sucks, but at least I don't have a roommate", "yea that's a new thing this year , upperclassman don't have roommates" Julie replied giddily , "well thank god , I'm enough to handle I don't need to worry about another hormone crazed teenage girl", Julie laughed at Joey's comment, "so what room are you in" Joey asked , "206, what about you", "I'm 204 right next door", "awesome, well listen I have to go but ya know Portman isn't as bad as he seems, just give him a chance , and don't let his first impression mean everything" , with that Julie was gone, Joey walked out of the lobby and into the quad, _ok so maybe this place isn't going to be so bad, Julie seems pretty nice and maybe I'll think about being nice to Portman , I'm going to have to be around him all the time anyways, _in the midst of her thoughts she completely lost track of where she was going , "ouch , God babe watch where your going", Joey shook herself back to reality and looked up to see Portman ,_alright be nice , Julie said that he's a good guy,_ "sorry Portman guess I wasn't really watching where I was going , are you ok" she asked genuinely concerned, "uh what" was all that Portman could get out , he was once again silenced by this feisty little woman, "ya know your kinda cute when your stunned" Joey said as she walked away, she laughed at the cute little face that Portman made at her comment. Joey's day continued with her classes, luckily she had at least one duck in all of her classes,and most of the time it was Julie or Fulton .

_Chemistry just lovely , god I hate science,_that was what was running through Joey's mind when she walked into her last class of the day , Chemistry, much to her surprise she saw Portman sitting in a corner with his head in his hands , she walked up and sat next to him "don't ya just love this class", "huh oh hey Joey , oh yea its my favorite" Portman replied dripping with sarcasm , "yea well at least after this drains us we don't have anything else to do", "hmm good point" Portman answered, "yea I know" Joey replied with a sly smirk on her face, Portman laughed at her comment . Their teacher walked in and began his speech about what the year would hold and what not, suddenly a piece of paper was dropped in front of Joey's face.

_Question_

_Yes, Portman_

_How did you take me out today at practice_

_I have 3 brothers they all played hockey, enforcers, and football, defensive linemen._

_Well that explains it_

_Yea you better watch out I tough_

_No kidding , I think im gonna have a bruise_

_Shut up_

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!_

The bell sounded and Portman and Joey headed out of the room, "well that only took forever and a day" Joey said in all seriousness, "yea tell me something I don't know", "JOEY,PORTMAN" , Joey and Portman turned around only to see Fulton running full speed towards them, "dude what" Portman asked his breathless friend, "dude its Julie and Scooter, he just showed up and he's all talking like they're getting back together and she's like freakin out cuz you remember how bad their brake up was and I don't know just come on", the trio took off down the hallways and into the quad , where they witnessed Scooter yelling , and Julie yelling right back , but Scooter crossed the line , he pushed Julie , she fell down hard on the cement, Portman clenched his fists and was about to go pummel the guy that just hit one of his good friends , "wait let me do it , it'll hurt more" Julie said standing up and putting a hand on Portman's arm , Julie walked up to Scooter and let him have it square in the jaw , once she was satisfied with her damage she turned on her heel and walked away "well that was interesting, who is that guy" Joey asked confused, "that would be Scooter , he was the varsity goalie our freshmen year , he and the cat dated for a while but he turned out to be an ass so she dumped him and he cant seem to get over the fact that a girl dumped him" Fulton replied, Joey suddenly burst out into a fit of giggles , partially because of her latest realization, "holy crap your so into her" Joey said excitedly, "who me" Fulton replied shyly, "yea good luck with that, I have been telling him the same thing for years and he just doesn't listen" Portman said with an air of knowledge and cockiness, Joey rolled her eyes and turned back to Fulton, "ya know if you want I could talk to her for you ,I mean I do live next door to her, tell ya what you come over to my place tonight and we will discuss this whole thing" Fulton opened his mouth to protest but Joey beat him to it, "and don't even try to say no because I know all and I will hurt you if you continue to deny this", with that she spun around and headed to her dorm room.

Portman and Fulton arrived at Joey's dorm room around 6:30 , Fulton knocked lightly on the door, when she didn't answer Portman thought it necessary to pound on the door, when she still didn't answer Fulton slowly opened the door, as he did he was met with the blaring sound of alternative rock blaring from the two speakers placed on the floor in front of the window. Joey felt the floor vibrate and she looked up , she was met with the stunned expressions of Fulton and Portman, she reached over her books and turned the volume on her stereo down. "hey guys whats up", "you actually listen to that stuff?" Portman asked in shock " Yea ya gotta love Katy Rose" she replied, Fulton nodded in agreement . "Alrighty boys Julie got home about an hour ago so after we discuss this I'm going over there and talking to her and before the night is through there will be some major hooking upage", "no one consulted me about this" Fulton protested, "look man you have had a thing for cat since freshmen year and you haven't done anything about it , now you have a way to be with her and your not gonna take it , that's messed up" Portman answered for Joey, Fulton grumbled a yea as he sat on Joey's bed, "ok Fult you like her a lot that's plain to see, and obviously you want to be with her so I'm going to talk to her , and if she likes you too , you do know your going to have to ask her out, alright good bye", Joey hurried out of the room just dodging a pillow thrown at her head. Joey slowly turned the doorknob on Julie's door, she saw her laying on her bed staring at the ceiling with a familiar dreamy look on her face, "whats his name" Joey said coyly from the door jam, Julie sat up and spun around " oh hey Joey, what guy theres no guy I don't know what your talking about" Julie replied nervously, "let me guess tall long dark hair, kinda pale yet cute in his own bash brother way" the brunette replied as she walked over to Julie's bed and sat down next to her. "how did you know I like Fulton?", "you just told me", "hey that's not funny" Julie said playfully punching Joey, "I'm just kidding, I am very good at reading people and well you can just tell that you two are so into each other", Julie beamed "does that mean he likes me too?", "perhaps, I don't know I guess you'll have to figure out on your own", "what does that mean" ,"be patient my child", Joey left the dorm room with a proud smile across her face, she re-entered her own room to find Portman and Fulton looking through her CD's, "well I'm glad you two found a way to amuse yourselves, at least its not my underwear drawer", "you have an underwear drawer?" , Portman asked hopefully, "no I go commando", "really?", "no you idiot" Joey replied whilst wacking Portman upside the head, "ok ok I personally don't care about your underwear , what did Julie say?" , "well Fulton I really hate to be the one to have to tell you this but…", "dammit I knew she would never like me I mean shes perfect how could she like me", "Fulton let her finish", "thank you Portman , as I was saying ,I am sorry I have to tell you this but your going to have to gather up all your courage and march right over there and ask her out , cuz she is going to be angry if you don't , because I told her that perhaps the guy that she is totally into is totally into her" Joey smiled, she loved young love so innocent, Fulton eagerly ran out the door, "hmm I wonder wheres he's off to in such a hurry" Portman said sarcastically, "shut up its very cute", "yea I know , so what about that underwear door", "GOODNIGHT PORTMAN" Joey replied as she closed the door hitting Portman into the hall, _oh yea she wants me_!, "stop thinking that Portman" Joey hollered threw the door. _How did she know that??_


	2. notting hill

……………….A week later…………………………………………….

Joey was finishing up her laps around the rink when Portman skated up next to her, "hey jo", "yea Portman" Joey answered breathlessly , "so its Friday ", Joey stopped and turned to look up at Portman "yes its Friday , your point", "well I was just thinking that maybe we could go out and do something together just the two of us", "aww Portman are you asking me out on a date" Joey said coyly, "no its just two friends going out to eat together and if we just happen to end up making out in a deserted parking lot so be it", Joey laughed softly to herself "alright I'm to tired to object but lets hurry it up , its already 5 I want to miss the rush, I will meet you in a hour at my room", "alright see ya then". Joey skated off the ice and into the locker room, Portman waited until he was sure she was gone, " uh oh Go Portman , whos the man I'm the man", suddenly Portman was interrupted by a fit of loud of obnoxious laughter , "bro , you got it so bad" Fulton punched Portman playfully, the two of them skated off the ice together and headed for the locker room.

An hour later

Portman knocked on Joey's door wearily, after a couple of minutes the door opened, Joey looked up and smiled calmly at Portman , "well isn't this cute we match" she said referring to their matching white wife beaters, "but I like my shoes better" she added looking back and forth between Portman's black biker boots and her brown polo ones. Joey shoved her cell phone into her pocket , grabbed her pink velour jacket closed and locked the door and took off down the hallway at Portman's side. "so where are we going?" Joey asked excitedly, "I was thinking that we could go to this little sports bar over on Logan, maybe catch a movie or something." Portman replied, "ummm, sports bar sounds awesome but how bout something else afterwards, my surprise" , "oh god , I'm scared", Joey laughed and entwined her fingers with Portman's "don't be".

At the Sports Bar…..

"so what now, the silence is killin me" Joey said while tossing a french fry into her mouth, "umm I don't know how bout 20 questions",

"how bout five",

"ok" Portman agreed. "me first"

Joey nodded in reply

"have you ever been in love?".

Joey chuckled a bit to herself before answering , "yea once, what about you"

"nope never, what was his name"

"David, haven't you ever wanted to be in love"

"of course who doesn't I just never found someone that was worth it, besides what happened with your love"

" wow how did I know that one was coming"

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"its alright I guess we do have all night , it is a weekend"

"yes this is true"

"ok well when I was 15 I started dating David, I had known him since I was born , and we fell in love it was perfect for almost two years until one day it all changed , im still not exactly sure what happened, one day he called and it just wasn't the same anymore he didn't care like he used to so I just said that's it , and that was that , I haven't spoken to him in about 5 months"

"wow, that sucks"

"yea, what time is it anyway" Joey asked as she noticed busboys beginning to put chairs on top of tables.

"its 11:45, I guess we should be leaving to see your surprise"

"I guess so".

The pair paid and left the restaurant, "ok give me your keys" Joey said as she held out her hand to Portman.

"Excuse me ,I don't think so , no one and I mean no one besides me drives my baby"

"please I'm not gonna hurt it , besides don't you want to see the surprise?" Joey asked sweetly

Portman slapped his forehead and handed Joey his keys, "I cant believe I'm doing this"

Joey snatched the keys out of his hand and replaced them with her own hand as she dragged Portman to his car.

She put the key into the ignition and started Portman's 1999 chevy tahoe, "I love it already"

"yea yea lets just go before I change my mind" Portman replied hastily.

Joey just smiled and continued on her drive. When they arrived Joey walked over to the passenger side and pulled Portman out , "alright now close your eyes"

"why?" He questioned

"because it's a freakin surprise duh now just do it" Joey replied exasperated.

"fine" Portman said as he covered his eyes .

Joey once again took his large hand in hers and walked through the small park that they had arrived at a few minutes earlier. "ok open"

Portman opened his eyes and found nothing more but a large fenced off area, he couldn't really tell what was behind the fences because it was so dark, "ok I'm confused whats so special bout this"

"Just come on" Joey said as she began to scale the 10 foot fence in front of her.

"what are you doing are you crazy , I'm not climbing that thing"

Joey jumped down on the other side of the fence, "aww is the big gad inforcer scared"

"hell no" in about two seconds Portman was over the fence and standing next to Joey. "now what is so special about this"

"I found this the first night I was here , I was kinda homesick so I went for a walk and I found this it's a garden for the people that live in those townhomes but its so beautiful I just cant help myself" Joey smiled as she walked around the garden .

Portman was a bit speechless, he looked up and saw Joey standing in front of a bench, the moonlight was shining down on her hair and she looked absolutely gorgeous, then she spoke.

"this is my favorite part, look" She pointed to a small metal plaque in the middle of the bench.

"To Katherine who always sat beside me , forever Joseph" Portman read aloud.

"wouldn't that be nice" Joey said quietly.

"yea well its getting late we should probably head home" Portman said breaking the moment a bit.

"yea I guess it is".


	3. Ranting and Raving

Julie awoke around two A.M to a loud obnoxious banging on her dorm room door she groggily rose out of her bed and slowly opened the door.

"Joey , what the hell is wrong with you its 2 in the damn morning"

"yea I know, I went out with Portman tonight yea lot of good that did and so I tried to go to sleep but it just wasn't working for me" A sweatpant and t-shirt clad Joey replied.

"wait a minute you went out with Portman when did this happen and why didn't you tell me , and I thought you liked him"

"I do like him , I like him a lot , and he asked me out today so I said yea and we went to this sports bar thingy then we went to this garden park type thing and it was really just perfect" Joey said in a distressed tone.

"wait I'm confused whats the problem again"

" well I thought he liked me and what not but apparently he doesn't cause there was the perfect opportunity to kiss and it was so perfect but he just didn't I don't know I saw the look on his face and I know he wanted to but he didn't it was perfect , oh god why me why must you torture me god?"

"wow , sounds like an interesting night sorry I missed it, ok well listen we both need our sleep and if you want me to I will talk to him tomorrow, does that sound ok?" Julie suggested , well almost pleaded.

"yea I guess , sorry about waking you up, I will see you in the morning, thanks I owe you a million"

Julie nodded and closed the door behind Joey as she left for her own room. Julie yawned and crawled into her bed wondering exactly what Portman did or didn't do this time.

……………Next day……………

"YOU FREAKIN IDIOT" Julie and Fulton exclaimed whilst hitting Portman.

"you had her in the perfect setting and you said I guess its time to go? I don't understand you" Fulton said in dismay

"Ya know Port you really surprise me sometimes, you are the almighty womanizer and you finally find one that your totally into and you cant even kiss her ? unreal absolutely unreal" Julie added.

"yea I know, but there is something different about Joey . I don't know what it is but there's something, I just don't want to screw this one up and every other time I know I have no problem just jumping right into all the physical stuff but this time is different so I thought maybe I should act differently too."

Julie just stood there and smiled to herself , Portman may be a big tough intimidating guy but when it came to love he was very innocent and naïve. "Port that's great that you feel like this for someone besides metallica but I promise a kiss isn't going to kill the relationship."

"yea I know your right but still, I cant help but worry this time, because it is so different, I don't know what I'm supposed to do the only thing I can think of is too stay as far away as possible" Portman said exasperated.

"oh god please tell me your kidding, before Julie and I got together did you see me running away from her like a big sissy, well did ya hmm NO cuz I didn't cuz I like her a lot and why would you not want to spend every available second with someone you care about, so don't run away from her, don't hide , cuz Joey is woman she will find you and don't avoid the subject of the two of you just go for it talk to her about it, I mean I know she likes you or else she wouldn't have said yes to you asking her out and I wouldn't have gotten to see your lovely little happy dance"

Portman playfully slapped Fulton's arm, "yea bro I know, I know, speaking of women where did yours go?"

"I don't know"

…………..Meanwhile Julie was rushing through the halls of the Eden dorms in search of Joey……….

Julie came to Joey's door and judging from the Greenday blaring from the door Julie knew she found what she was looking for.

"hello Joey my love" Julie greeted happily

"what do you want Julie"

"hey watch it , I come in peace"

"yea yea like I said , what do you want" Joey asked hastily as she turned down the volume on her stereo.

"just to tell you that Portman is a complete loser for not making a move or even talking to you all day"

This caught Joey's attention and lit a fire in her eyes before long she was once again ranting and raving about Portman, "HOW COULD I BE SO STUPIED HES A JOCK , JOCKS ARE ALL THE SAME YOU CANT TRUST THEM LET ALONE DATE THEM I SHOULD KNOW BETTER I HAVE 3 OLDER BROTHERS I SAW THEM DUMP GIRLS ALL THE TIME"

"you are exactly right"

"OF COURSE I AM HE'S A STUPID JERK OFF BASTARD JOCK THAT'S WHAT HE IS"

"exactly who knew that Portman would be the type of guy that would act like a perfect shy gentlemen when he truly cares about someone, I mean that pig"

"I KNOW!!!!!!, wait a minute did you just say really cares about someone" Joey questioned suddenly braking her screaming spree.

"actually I said truly cares about someone but yea it's the same thing, Portman is totally into you that's why he didn't kiss you hes scared , he said and I quote ' I feel different about her , this time is different shes special and I thought that maybe if shes so different maybe I should be different too'"

"oh my god" Joey's jaw hit the floor , but immediately returned to its original state as she did a happy dance of her own, "uh oh Portman likes me , I win , I get the hot jock , oh yea oh yea!!!!!"

Julie couldn't help but bust out laughing.


	4. Deep south

A/N: WOW CHAPTER 4 WOOHOO! Ok so thanks to all my loyal readers all like 2 of you LOL J/k, so anyways to answer a question from a recent review the part with joey and Portman in chapter 1 with the passing of the note thing the italics were them writing back and forth to each other. But anyways those of you that review and read please tell your friends read and review because I really love the feedback positive and negative (more positive than negative) but anyways heres the next chapter enjoy.

It was Sunday morning and Portman , despite Fulton's advice had successfully avoided Joey for the entire weekend, he was on his way home from a conveinant Joey-less fast food breakfast when he caught glimpse of the very girl he was dying not to see. Joey was on her morning walk, which had turned into more of a run after the news she received from her parents this morning. Portman decided to have a little fun and began honking the horn and rolled down his window so as to make his catcalls more audible.

"WOO HOO LOOK AT THAT, WASN'T EXPECTIN A SHAKE WITH MY BREAKFAST BUT I'LL TAKE WHAT I CAN GET"

One thing that you must learn of Joey London is 1. don't mess with her in the morning, 2. don't mess with her when shes mad, and 3. DO not and I repeat do not mess with her when shes pissed in the morning! Joey whipped around and before even looking at who it was yelled back.

"look buddy I don't know what your problem is but today is not the day to mess with me"

she lifted her eyes and met Portman hanging out of his truck window.

"ya know for someone who has been avoiding me for almost 3 days you sure do go full force when you jump back in"

"yea well I'm one of a kind what can I say" Portman replied.

"yea whatever, I'll see ya around" Joey said as she once again began sprinting down the street.

Portman , dumbstruck, followed her and hollered out the window, "come on Joe let me take you out to breakfast we need to talk, and you look like you could use someone to talk to"

"Portman you already ate"

"how did you know?" Portman questioned

Joey stopped ,leaned into his window, and placed her lips next to his ear, "because you reek of deep fried hash browns"

Portman returned the whisper "yea but I can always eat again"

Joey couldn't help but laugh "ok , ok I'll go"

Joey climbed in Portman's truck and off they went.

…………………At Breakfast……………….

Portman and Joey were seated comfortably in a two person booth in the back of a quiet diner , as Joey took a sip of her tea , she had a thought.

"has it ever occurred to you that our last couple of conversations have revolved around food?"

"yea your right maybe we should never talk again I would hate for you to get fat or something"

Joey laughed sarcastically , "yea same here, so what did you want to talk to me about" she pondered

"just about us , and what happened or didn't happen last time we were together" Port began.

"Port don't worry about it I understand maybe you and I were just meant to be friends, instead" Joey replied coyly.

"no let me finish"

Joey nodded in agreement

"ok as I was saying, the reason that I didn't jump right in with you and me is because to be quite honest you terrify me, I am so scared that we would date and I would break your heart or you would break mine and we couldn't be friends anymore and that would damn near kill me, but wow the thought of maybe getting to wake up next to you one morning would be amazing"

"wow don't get ahead of yourself there slugger"

"you know what I mean , I just am really into you and I think that the possibility of being with you forever is greater than the risk of losing you forever."

"well , deffinately wasn't expecting that, but I know how you feel. And I think I feel the same but make me a promise, we'll take it slow" Joey questioned hopefully.

"of course, now that that's settled and I got me a new woman , whats on your mind"

"oh lord a new woman , well whats on my mind, my parents are going to Fiji for the thanksgiving holiday and my mom sent me two tickets to Texas so I can get the rest of my stuff and my vroom vroom"

"vroom vroom now that's sexy" Portman laughed , "now whats the problem?"

"not a problem really more of a favor, I was just wondering if you would go with me"

"are you kidding that would be awesome, a whole mansion to ourselves amazing"

"yea don't get your hopes up sweetie" Joey replied matter-of-factly.

"I know I was just teasing , but yes I would be honored to accompany you to the deep south"


	5. Pollution and horse crap

……………….Next Friday……………….

"oh my god , I cant believe she is taking you home" Charlie exclaimed as the school day was coming to an end.

"I know I was surprised too but I don't know maybe she just doesn't want to be in that house all by herself for a week" Portman replied.

"yea she wants her big tough boyfriend to keep her company all night" Fulton added chuckling to himself.

"shut up man" Portman said as he elbowed Fulton hard in the stomach.

"ok ok I'm sorry I didn't mean it, c'mon we have class to go to"

…………during class(with joey)……………

Joey walked into class with only seconds to spare, she quickly took her seat next to Portman and settled into daydreaming while Mr.Wells began his daily lecture.

She was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts when a paper wad hit the side of her face.

Hey babe 

_Yes Portman_

_What time are we leaving tomorrow_

_The flight leaves at 9 so we need to be there at 7 so be ready at 6_

_IN THE MORNING!_

_Yes in the MORNING I will come to your room around then and we can pick up breakfast on the way._

_Food, that sounds good._

_Food always sounds good to you_

_I know_

_Uh huh im going back to sleep goodnight dear_

_Goodnight._

……………….Saturday morning……………

"PORTMAN GET YOUR BIG JOCK ASS OUT OF BED AND ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR" Joey screamed after about 10 minutes of non-stop pounding on Portman's door, when he still didn't open the door she took matters into her own hands, "fine if you wont come out I'll come in"

Joey opened the door slowly , her gaze fell upon the sleeping form of Port. She quietly tiptoed over to his bed and stradled his mid section. "WAKE UP" she screamed as she jumped up and down.

"AHHHHHHHHH, what the hell?" Portman replied exasperated and surprised.

"morning sunshine" Joey replied sweetly.

Portman coyly put his arms behind his head causing his shirtless chest to flex even more, "and to what do I owe this surprise"

"oh gosh I don't know maybe the fact that we have to be at the airport in an hour and you still need to take a shower and brush the stink off of your teeth and you probably still have yet to pack"

"oh that's today huh"

"duh, now go take a shower and I'll pack for you"

"alright thanks babe"

"uh huh"

With that Portman removed Joey from his lap and proceeded to make his way to the bathroom.

In about 10 minutes Portman was out of the shower changed and carrying he and Joey's bags down the hall of their dorms and to his truck.

"ok lets get breakfast I'm starving" Portman said while her rubbed his stomache.

"yep look there's a burger king lets hit up the drive through"

"hit up the drive through oh God my girlfriend is going ghetto" Portman replied as he pulled into the drive through.

After they were thoroughly satisfied with their deep fried hash browns they found themselves at the Minneapolis International Airport.

"Ok so we are all checked in lets go find our gate" Joey said as she made her way through the crowded terminals. When they finally came to their gate the flight was starting to board so they hopped into a spot in line.

Portman for the first time that day took a look at Joey's attire, she wore his favorite tight faded ripped jeans and a black baseball cap that said craigs automotives across the front, but his favorite what the green fitted t-shirt she wore that read 'getting lucky in kentucky' with a picture of the state of Kentucky on the front.

"so is this plane by any chance going to Kentucky" Portman whispered in Joey's ear.

"ha ha you wish, no honey we are going to the lovely SugarLand"

"hmm sounds promising"

"NOW BOARDING FIRST CLASS PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 211"

"c'mon baby that's us".

…………….Texas………………..

"oh my gosh that has to be the longest flight of all time"

"I know" Joey yawned a reply.

"eh what is that smell" Portman questioned scrunching his nose.

"that my dear is the lovely aroma of pollution and horse crap"

"wonderful"

"ok come on we have to get outside Percy is picking us up in the towncar"

"wait who is Percy" Port asked perplexed

"he's the butler slash driver" Joey replied calmly

"great we get to be surrounded by the help all week" Portman irritatedly replied

"no no darling don't you worry Percy is picking us up and taking us home after that we are on our own" Joey answered seductively.

"oh"

"yea but that means no chef either and I have burnt easy mac"

at this last statement Portman and Joey both burst into laughter.

"c'mon chef boy r dee lets go" Portman draped his arm over Joey's shoulders and they walked outside.

"PERCY" Joey screamed as she ran up to hug the elderly man.

"hello Joey my love, my how I have missed you, and who is this this well whatever he is" Percy said with a bitter tone in his voice.

"now now Percy be nice , this is Dean Portman , the new boyfriend , and hes a hockey player"

"well at least your brothers will be pleased"

"ah no no no we aren't telling my brothers about Portman, at least not yet , I want him to be alive for the next game"

"very well, lets go"

"come on Port lets go" Joey said at a stunned and a tad frightened Portman

"uh huh"

"close your mouth dear"

"uh huh" Port replied as he climbed into the car. And off they went.

A/N: ok people I'm really needin some feedback I'm hitting a little writer's block and I don't know where to go with this so much anymore but I really want to continue the story so please give me ideas. Oh and keep reviewing no one has reviewed in a while and that makes me sad (tear) lets hit 10 this time. I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW NOW!


	6. Frat Lane

………………Joey's House……………………

"BYE PERCY" Joey called as the old man left the London driveway

"so this is your house" Portman asked as he looked the 2 story mansion up and down.

"yup this is home sweet home, come on" Joey replied as she opened the front door.

Portman followed Joey through the front door and into the foyer, "shit you live here , this is bigger than my entire house and the one next door" Portman exclaimed.

"yea I get lost going to the bathroom, and I have lived here my whole life, alright come on lets go get settled in"

"alrighty"

The pair headed up the grand staircase and to Joey's own wing of the house.

"so you have this whole side of the house to yourself ?" Portman asked

"yea since I'm the only girl my parents decided I needed my own space so they gave me my room my own bathroom and my other lil study/tv room/game room/ whatever."

"awesome"

"yep and this is the princesses palace" Joey said as she threw her arms up elaborately as she entered her room.

"oh my gosh your bed is huge and your tv that's like a big screen, holy crap, this is amazing I mean pinch me, Ouch I didn't mean it literally"

"you big baby" Joey replied mockingly

" so what are we gonna do tonight" Portman asked as he sat in a large pappason chair and motioned for Joey to join him

She sat across his lap and laid her head on his chest, "oh I don't know we could always go to frat lane downtown and surprise my brothers, they would really like you"

"wait a minute brothers I don't know about that , Percy gave me the idea that they were going to chop me up into little pieces and feed them to the cows"

"non sense cows are vegetarians, now then frat lane here we come, should we take the truck the vette or the hog"

"lets hit up the truck"

"alrighty lets go"

…………. Frat Lane………..

Joey parallel parked her black ford f-150 in between to other cars and braced Portman for the night to come.

"alright so as you can plainly see there are a lot of people here and most of them are probably drunk, so if some girl hits on you don't be flattered they just aren't thinking clearly"

"ha ha your so funny" Portman answered monotonously

"I know" she giggled as she climbed out of her truck and joined Portman walking across the street.

They reached the door and Joey knocked loudly and after a few minutes a young man came to the door and stood in astonishment.

"hey Tuffy did ya miss me" Joey squealed.

Tuffy, a medium height boy with curly hair and muscular build quickly snatched Joey up and threw her over his shoulder and hurridly walked into the house , Portman in hot pursuit.

"PRAISE THE LORD BOYS THE SOUTH HAS RISEN AGAIN!" Tuffy shouted across the living/party room.

"put me down you big oaf" Joey demanded.

"Wait a minute Riley is that the sound of our baby sister" A tall dark haired boy questioned his obvious twin.

"why yes Ryan I do believe our baby sister has returned to us" Riley answered

"Riley, Ryan gosh I have missed you two" Joey said as she hugged both of her brothers.

"wait a minute who is he" Riley questioned standing up to his full 6'2

"now now, don't go getting all huffy puffy, boys I would like you to meet my boyfriend Portman, and guess what he plays hockey hes an enforcer" Joey answered placing her arm on Portmans forearm.

"HOCKEY" The two boys said in unison

"yes Hockey you losers" Joey replied aggrivatedly

"ok then I guess he's alright, but if you hurt her we hurt you" Ryan warned.

"no problem" Portman replied.

"They aren't as tuff as they seem" Joey whispered in Portman's ear.

"hey terror of the south I do believe you owe me a dance, because if I remember correctly at the last party we were at you cut out before we had the chance to dance" Tuffy interrupted.

"no no Tuffy my love , you passed out before we got the chance" Joey answered matter-of-factly

"technicalities technicalities" Tuffy said as he pulled Joey into the center of the room where there was a large crowd of couples gyrating with each other . As a familiar Lenny Kravitz song came on Joey and Tuffy began dancing Portman stood back and gazed upon the dancing form of his girlfriend.

American woman, stay away from me  
American woman, mama let me be

The beat was steady and Joey's hips began to sway back and forth with it.

_  
Don't come hanging around my door  
I don't want to see your face no more  
I got more important things to do  
Than spend my time growin' old with you  
Now woman, stay away  
American woman, listen what I say_

Portman began to see why he was falling for this girl. She put everything she had into what she did , and she didn't care what anyone had to say about it.

_  
American woman, get away from me  
American woman, mama let me be  
Don't come knocking around my door  
I don't want to see your shadow no more  
Colored lights can hypnotize  
Sparkle someone else's eyes  
Now woman, get away  
_

"thanks for the dance Joey my love" Tuffy said as he did an eccentric bow and kissed Joey's hand.

"ok ok that's enough" Portman answered for his girl.

"hey man share the wealth Joey is a once in a life time opportunity, I missed my chance, take care of her we all love her" Tuffy winked at Joey and walked off into the kitchen.

"what was that all about" Portman questioned

"don't worry about it c'mon lets go dance"

And of course how could Port object to that request.

_Come my lady_  
_Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby_

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby

Such a sexy,sexy pretty little thing  
Fierce nipple pierce you got me sprung with your tongue ring  
and I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me high  
So to keep you by my side there's nothing that I won't try  
Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill  
Time is passing I'm asking could this be real  
Cause I can't sleep I can't hold still  
The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal

I can feel too much is never enough  
You're always there to lift me up  
When these times get rough I was lost Now I'm found  
Ever since you've been around  
You're the women that I want  
So yo, I'm putting it down.

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

I don't deserve you unless it's some kind of hidden message  
to show me life is precious  
Then I guess it's true  
But to tell truth, I really never knew  
T'll I met you... See I was lost and confused  
Twisted and used up  
Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it

My lifestyle's wild I was living like a wild child  
Trapped on a short leash paroled the police files  
So yo. what' s happening now?  
I see the sun breaking down into dark clouds  
and a vision of you standing out in a crowd.

Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Hey sugar momma, come and dance with me  
The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me  
Whatever tickles your fancy  
Girl it's you like Sid and Nancy  
So sexy...almost evil Talkin' about butterflies in my head  
I used to think happy endings were only in the books I read but  
you made me feel alive when I was almost dead

You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase  
and as far as I can see it don't get better than this  
So butterfly, here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss  
and a thank you miss.

come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
so come and dance with me  
uhhhhh ha uhhh ha

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
uhhhhhh ha uhhhhhh ha  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me

The whole dance consisted of much bumping and grinding and Portman beginning to care more and more for Joey, at least on a physical level.

"its getting kinda crowded in here you wanna go outside?" Joey asked Portman.

He nodded and led her to a sliding glass door in the back of the room, he opened the door and let Joey out first and followed closely after.

"C'mon" Joey yelled as she began to run towards a large trampoline in the middle of the back yard. She jumped on and held out her hand to help Portman up.

"you are some kinda crazy you know that" Portman said as he laid down next to her.

"yea well life is more interesting when your having fun" She answered softly as she laid her head on his chest

"ya know there is something about you that makes me want more and no matter how much I know that I shouldn't be with you I just keep coming back for more, I just cant stay away" Port thought aloud.

"ha you make me sound bad , you make me sound like you" she laughed sitting up .

"yea yea" He answered sitting up as well placing his legs over hers.

"but ya know I'm not sure I mind" she whispered as she inched closer to Portmans face.

"I don't think I mind either" Portman answered quietly and he closed the gap between them , he cupped her face with both of his hands, they devoured the sides of her face he sucked on her bottom lip softly and ran his tongue across it pleading for entrance and of course she complied, she let him softly massage her tongue with his and before she knew what was happening it was over.

A single tear fell from her right eye

"aw baby whats wrong, it wasn't that bad was it"

"no its just you remember the ex boyfriend I was telling you about"

"yea"

"well you're the first person that I have kissed since him, just different ya know, but deffinately not bad, not at all" She said once again joining him in a sweet sweet kiss.

After a few minutes the pair decided that it was time to leave it was 3 in the morning after all. Joey led the way back through the house and to her twin brothers. She found them dancing with their girlfriends.

"hey you two im headin out" Joey yelled over the music

"bye sweetie, we will be over at noon , just like old times ok" Riley smiled.

"yea it'll be great" She answered.

"love you" Ryan and Riley said simultaneously as they waved to their baby sister.

She smiled and walked out the door, when she turned back around to face what was in front of her she met the face of Tuffy leaning against the door frame. "are you going to see him tomorrow" he asked softly.

"um not sure , he still serving" Joey questioned.

"yea and he'll be there tomorrow morning , I know he would be happy to see you and I know you would be happy to see that you could do it" He smiled as he hugged her gently, "I know you miss him but I also know that your better without him, and the big one is alright by me too"

Joey laughed quietly , "bye Tuffy"

"she waved and once again joined Portman by her truck, "so home it is" she asked playfully as she jumped into the driver's seat.

A/N: I haven't updated in so long I know but I'm back , and I hope you all like it, please please please review. MUCHO LOVE! REVIEW NOW.


	7. Sunday Mornin Church

Disclaimer: don't own them yadda yadda

Joey awoke the next morning and looked up from her bed, she saw Portman asleep in a chair on the other side of the room, they had stayed up all night talking and laughing and a little making out here and there. She quietly got out of bed and walked over to him, "hey sleepy head wake up" she whispered sweetly into his ear.

"hmmmm I don't wanna" He answered gruffly.

"yea I know, but are you gonna go to church with me or not"

"ummmmm I don't know I guess do I have to wear a penguin suit, cuz I did not bring one of those"

"that's ok you can wear one of the boys I laid one out on the bed in the study, theres a bathroom down the hall you can shower and what not in there."

"ok" that was all Portman said as he got up slowly and made his way down the hall dragging his shaving kit with him.

Joey got into the shower and let her thoughts and fears about what that morning would hold for her consume her. She knew that she had to see him but she most definitely did not want to .

………..about an hour later……………

Portman tapped softly on the now closed bedroom door, "come in" came Joey's soft tired voice from the other side.

Portman walked in slowly, Joey was in her bathroom finishing her hair and makeup, he took in her thin frame that was now covered in a sleeveless navy blue dress that hugged her hips and went down to about her mid calves very much so resembling a 40's style, and to top the outfit she wore navy blue pumps the color of the whole ensemble matched Portman's suit he however wore a burnt orange shirt all of which he looked very handsome in.

"hey babe" he said slowly as he leaned on the door jam.

"hey almost ready…..ok done" Joey answered as she put her mascara on the counter.

"ringlets?" Portman questioned as he noticed the large delicate ringlets her hair now formed.

"yea I wasn't born with straight hair ya know, I came out a little kinky"

"sounds exciting"

"doesn't it?" Joey laughed. "ok enough fun and games we must be off"

"yes dear" Port answered sarcastically as he placed his hand on her lower back and led her slowly down the stairs. "so what chariot are we taking today" he questioned curiously.

"today we take the cadillac, very southern you know" Joey answered smugly.

"oh lovely" Portman rolled his eyes.

The couple got into the car and the long boring drive began.

"Babe , I really should warn you of something , and your probably not going to like it much"

"Joey, what are you talking about"

"well my ex boyfriend hes the assistant pastor to my dad and when dad is out of town hes the head pastor so he will be giving the sermon today, and this is the first time we have seen each other in quite a while so I don't know whats going to happen"

"WHAT!" Portman exclaimed. "I HAVE TO MEET THIS JACKASS THAT BROKE MY WOMAN'S HEART I DON'T THINK SO" he hollered at her.

"LOOK I HAVE TO OK" Joey screamed back. "But afterwards Ryan and Riley and Tuffy are coming over for thanksgiving dinner and I'm cooking, so its going to be ok, everything is going to be ok"

"Yea right just keep being delusional"

Joey pulled into the parking lot of a traditional southern chapel; she slowly got out of the car and took a pair of navy gloves out of her purse.

"gloves, a little much don't you think" Portman asked.

"I told you this is the south , they are very well old fashioned around here, your not mad at me are you"

"no but if he makes a move on you I will kick his ass"

"Portman this is the house of the lord, watch your language"

"oh and if I don't will you spank me"

"maybe"

"in that case holy fuckers"

Joey laughed slightly and it eased the tension she was feeling in every muscle of her body, until she walked inside and saw him standing behind the pulpit. They quietly sat down in a back pew and within a few minutes the service started.

"My dear followers of the lord, I welcome you on this Sabbath day to our home of salvation." Joey rose her head and met his eyes for the first time in a year, and he was nothing more than speechless. At that moment everyone in that church knew what was happening, there was only one being on God's earth that could silence this man and it was Joey.

"pardon me my brothers and sisters in faith, now then the sermon that we scheduled today , well we shall drift from that. Not many people are blessed with love in their lives but when they are many tend to take advantage of it and they forget what they have been given and in time they lose it. I suppose the moral of today's sermon is this do not take advantage of what god gives you because someday it may be lost forever and if your lucky you will be able to see it again but it will never be within your grasp again" He stepped down from the pulpit and the choir began to sing and that was the end of the shortest service ever held in that church.

Portman gently rubbed his thumb over the top of Joey's hand. "hun I'm very proud of you" he whispered into her ear. She smiled softly and stood to leave , when he once again caught her eye, he was standing at the door greeting members and she knew there was no way to escape.

She approached slowly with Portman at her side.

"hello David"

"hello Josephine, its been a long time, you look amazing"

Joey blushed softly, " I have been really well , I have someone I'd like you to meet"

"ok"

Joey pulled Portman up slowly "this is my boyfriend Dean Portman"

"hey man whats up" Port said holding out his hand.

"its nice to meet you Mr.Portman" David replied shaking Portman's hand.

"well its been nice seeing you Josephine but I have to go, don't be a stranger" and with that he was gone.

The ride back to Joey's house was a quiet one, they got home changed and met back up in the kitchen.

"can I do anything" Portman said unsure of what exactly he should say.

"yea" Joey smirked . She walked over to Portman and pushed him into the chair that was conveniently behind him, she straddled his lap and just couldn't help but devour his perfect lips.

After a few minutes Portman reluctantly broke up his kiss.

"now not that I'm complaining but what the hell was that"

"well you are a fabulous boyfriend and today I just really understood how much better off I am without David and that's partially because of you".

"well ya know I try" Portman answered placing his hands on his pecs.

"hmm" Joey got up and went to the freezer, she pulled out 7 steaks and began cooking the annual Sunday Thanksgiving feast.

About an hour later food was on the table and doorbell was ringing.

"for God's sake just come in" Joey cursed silently, Portman began laughing at her short temper as he left the kitchen to see who was at the door. He rounded the corner and saw Riley, Ryan and Tuffy hanging up their jackets.

"Hey Portman hows it goin?" Tuffy asked slappin Portman on the shoulder

"goin good Tuffy, hey Riley, Ryan"

"hey man" the boys said together.

"wheres Jo" Riley asked looking around for her.

"shes in the kitchen" Port pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Baby Girl whatcha makin" Ryan called as he entered the large kitchen

"your favorite, steak now kiss the cook" Joey answered as her brother playfully kissed her face.

"ok ok that's enough" she giggled. "lets go eat the food is on the table"

Lunch went on with all the boys stuffing their faces and being thoroughly satisfied at the end of the meal.

"ok now I'm confused about something" Portman said as he leaned back in his chair.

"and what would that be" Joey questioned.

"well this was great" he said indicating the meal

"thanks"

"but you told me you burnt easy mac , so how can you burn easy mac and make this"

Riley laughed uncontrollable.

"well our Joey is a very talented cook" Tuffy smiled.

"but what about the easy mac" Portman questioned.

Riley still trying to contain his laughter answered, "well now she did do that I think that is was just a temporary lapse in judgment and cooking ability"

"hey honey do you want to go shoot some hoops" Joey questioned Portman quietly.

"sure if your not afraid of me beating your ass"

"ha not gonna happen" Tuffy interjected. Joey smiled devishly.

"huh"

"I'll have you know that Joey here was on the basketball team all through middle school and through tenth grade well almost through tenth grade at least until the…"

"the what" Port asked.

"the nothing" Joey answered sternly, "lets go play".

With that they left and headed to the backyard court.

"c'mon lil one lemme see what ya got"

"oh jock boy your askin for trouble" Joey answered coyly as she dribbled the ball down center court.

"oh Joey London dribbles down center, takes it through the legs of the block takes it around town and sets up for a lay up , shes up she shoots she OWWW HOLY FREAKIN SHIT"

"Joey, what happened" Portman hurried to her side where she was clutching her right leg.

"nothing, nothing don't worry its nothi…………" she was gone, passed out right in his arms, Portman quickly scooped her up and ran her inside.

"RILEY,RYAN, COME HERE QUICK!"

The twins rushed into the living room. "WHAT may I ask did you do to her" Riley exclaimed.

"Ri chill look at her leg her jeans are skin tight, its her knee again"

"shit, ok well Portman you don't have to freak out too much, its just her old knee injury" Riley attempted to calm Portman.

"yea ok hurting yourself is one thing but why did she pass out" he answered still in the freaking mode.

"she has this fainting condition, if shes ever in extreme pain or exhaustion or stress her body works too hard and her heart starts pumping really fast and all the blood goes to her legs and not the rest of her body." Ryan explained.

"oh so shes not gonna die"

"no she'll just be sore later" Riley laughed. "Ryan put her legs up you dumbass"

"her legs up?" Portman pondered

"gets the blood back to her heart"

"ahh"

"mmm what happened" Joey asked groggily.

"sweetie you fell on your knee again, and you passed out" Ryan answered.

"shit" Joey replied quietly.

After a while of making sure Joey didn't need to go to the hospital and babying her to death Riley, Ryan and Tuffy finally left.

"well that was an eventful night" Portman said helping Joey clear some of the dishes from the table.

"yea I know"

"your still limping why don't you sit down and let me finish" Portman reasoned lifting Joey onto the kitchen counter.

"im too tired to argue"

"good"

"yea yea, Port?"

"yea"

"thanks."

"anything for you"

Joey giggled softly

"so are you going to tell me what happened to your knee" Port inquired

"umm I guess, lets see about a year ago I was in a really bad car accident we were rear ended at a red light by a drunk driver that was going about 60 and he pushed us into oncoming traffic, I was in the backseat and when the drunk guy hit us he totally collapsed the back seat and I slammed into the drivers seat while it simultaneously was thrown back right into my knee I blacked out after that so who knows what else happened to it , all I know is afterwards my knee was a mangled mess of muscle and acl and yuck"

"oh my god, does coach know"

"no and hes not going to know, this injury kept me from basketball and dancing don't let it keep me from the only thing that I have left" she pleaded softly

"ok I wont tell him but just take it easy until we get back we have a big game next week"

"well if you insist"

"I do insist now come on I will carry you up stairs, you need some rest"

REVIEW NOW!


	8. Gotta go right now

Joey smiled as Portman lifted her in his arms and effortlessly carried her up the stairs when they reached her room Portman dropped her off in the bathroom so she could change in privacy and him as well. When Joey exited the bathroom she was clad in spandex shorts and Riley's old football jersey, Portman on the other hand was wearing boxers, (drool fest I know).

Joey smiled proudly, "look at my scar from my knee surgery"

"ew that's gross, if you had surgery how come you still have problems with it"

"the doctor was a nutcase and didn't know what he was doing, so I haven't had anything done to fix it and even the surgery if done correctly wouldn't have helped"

"why"

"cause its too far gone to repair it perfectly, so I just keep in good shape and bear with the pain its not so bad anymore ya know I got used to it"

"that's not good for you"

"I know" she responded quietly making her way to her bed.

"so where is my room" Portman questioned.

"you can sleep in here no biggy, just stay on your side of the bed and keep your hands to yourself" Joey said wagging her finger at him.

"no problem"

They crawled into bed and as promised Portman was a perfect gentlemen. After a few minutes Joey surprisingly just couldn't take it anymore she rolled over quietly and wrapped her arm around his torso and kissed his neck softly.

"what happened to keeping your hands to yourself" Portman asked shocked.

"I only said you had to keep your hands to yourself I never said anything about me"

"I love it when your sneaky"

"I figured you would" she giggled softly before falling into a deep and comforting sleep

The couple awoke quickly as Joey's cell phone started ringing.

"god damn its too early in the morning for this" she moaned as she rolled over and answered the phone.

"hello, Riley what do you want, your kidding, no I'll be gone in an hour, yea thanks I love you too see you at Christmas, bye , love you , I'm gonna miss you, bye"

"what was that all about" Portman asked leaning on his elbow.

"we gotta go right now gotta pack and get out of here and to the airport and OW" Joey had gotten up and begun running around but not for long before she stepped wrong and hurt her knee.

"ok first off you have got to stop doing that and second of all what the hell are you talking about" Portman asked getting up and lifting her into his lap as he sat down in the chair across the room.

"my parents are coming home today to surprise me and they are coming like now so we have to go".

"right so lets go"

Within two seconds they were packed dressed and running out the door. They arrived at the airport about twenty minutes later due to the constant pestering of Joey telling the cab driver to 'step on it'

"ok ok tickets , check in money phone luggage ok ok I think I have everything ok we can go, ok ok"

"you know you sound mentally ill right"

"ugggg I know" Joey squealed as she pulled the hood of her black velour jacket over her eyes. "I'm just going to feel so much better when we get on the plane and out of here".

Just as she wished in a few minutes they had boarded the plane and in a few hours they were back at Eden Hell Academy. When Joey's cell once again began ringing.

"Hello, hi daddy, your at home that sucks I wish I could have stayed but coach called and told me to get here as soon as possible for a big game that I hadn't planned on I'm soo sorry, I know I will just have to come back and get it, you did what , you did , no way , a new one, thank you daddy so so much, yea well I have to head to practice, yea I will pick it up today, thanks I love you bye"

"now what was that one all about"

"that was my dad he bought me a car"

"he did what" Portman questioned sitting up on his bed.

"bought me a new mustang, he said that he felt bad because I had to leave so early and I couldn't take my car back with me so he bought me a new one and its at the Ford dealership downtown I can pick it up whenever I want, and since we have nothing to do today I thought that maybe…."

She kneeled on the foot of his bed and slowly crawled up his body.

"maybe what" he questioned.

"maybe we could take the bus and pick up my new vroom vroom" She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I think that could be arranged." He answered rolling over on top of her and kissing her profusely.

"ok ok I wanna go get my car can we go please please please"

"fine, but you owe me"

"no problem".

They rode downtown and picked up her brand new white convertible mustang, they were both very excited.

"mmm don't you just love love love my new baby, huh huh do ya, be nice and maybe I'll let you drive" Joey rattled on as she pulled into the student parking lot.

"Babe, your crazy you know that right" he answered getting out of the car and walking over to Joey's side , draping an arm over her shoulders as she wrapped hers around his waist.

"no fair how come you get to call me a name I want a name to call you"

"like what"

"I don't know, something cute , something hott, something ……sexy"

"how about , ravishing hunk"

"how about my wonderful sexy baby" she cooed as she kissed the only thing she could reach , his chin.

"I guess that will do" He kissed her forehead.

Review please im too tired to beg


	9. gettin ready

The next few days went by quickly as Portman and Joey prepared for what they knew would be a hard couple of days of practice for their game against the Bears.

"god I hate running with you" Joey gasped as she climbed the steps to her dorm room

"why" Portman asked.

"cause your legs are too freakin long I have to go twice as fast to keep up and its not fair" she whimpered as she entered the door and took off her shoes.

"im sorry babe, what are you doing" he questioned acknowledging the fact that she was hanging over touching her toes.

"I haven't stretched in ages, move I'm trying to cool down" she said as she began doing a number of dance stretches ending with one in which she grabbed her foot and stretched it over her head.

"wow" Portman whispered turning his head slightly.

"impressed are we Mr.Portman"

"uh huh"

"alrighty now, sit ups for you"

"I don't wanna"

"ha I don't care, now down and give me 100"

"ooo ma'am yes ma'am."

………..A few minutes later………….

"98….uhhh 99……100…… thank god I'm done" Port puffed and wheezed.

"good job hun"

"thanks babe, what time is practice"

"ummmm an hour"

"ya wanna go get something to eat and see if we can find the rest of the guys"

"yea sure let me just grab my brace" Joey pulled a brace out of her closet and strapped it on her knee, grabbed her hockey gear and followed Portman out the door.

"alright lets get goin".

They walked down the stairs and through the courtyard and into the dining hall.

"JOEY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" Julie screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BIG IDIOT" Connie hollered as she punched Portman's shoulder.

"OW I didn't do anything to her"

Joey laughed.

"he didn't I promise I just fell down playing basketball and re injured my bad knee no big thing"

"oh in that case" "WE MISSED YOU" the girls called in unison and ran to hug her.

"Aw I missed you guys too" Joey squeled.

"hey man" Fulton said as he reunited with his bash brother.

"hey bro" the two slapped hands.

"so how was your break , with Joey all alone in that big house" Fulton joked.

"ummm almost got beat up by her big brothers, and I mean big, met some guy that's like in love with her, met an ex boyfriend, learned she burnt easy mac, and broke her"

"sounds exciting"

"ehh"

The group ate lunch then headed to a long anguishing practice.

Review: I have the whole story done and if you want to read it I suggest you review now!


	10. nerves

The next few days went by quickly as Portman and Joey prepared for what they knew would be a hard couple of days of practice for their game against the Bears.

"god I hate running with you" Joey gasped as she climbed the steps to her dorm room

"why" Portman asked.

"cause your legs are too freakin long I have to go twice as fast to keep up and its not fair" she whimpered as she entered the door and took off her shoes.

"im sorry babe, what are you doing" he questioned acknowledging the fact that she was hanging over touching her toes.

"I haven't stretched in ages, move I'm trying to cool down" she said as she began doing a number of dance stretches ending with one in which she grabbed her foot and stretched it over her head.

"wow" Portman whispered turning his head slightly.

"impressed are we Mr.Portman"

"uh huh"

"alrighty now, sit ups for you"

"I don't wanna"

"ha I don't care, now down and give me 100"

"ooo ma'am yes ma'am."

………..A few minutes later………….

"98….uhhh 99……100…… thank god I'm done" Port puffed and wheezed.

"good job hun"

"thanks babe, what time is practice"

"ummmm an hour"

"ya wanna go get something to eat and see if we can find the rest of the guys"

"yea sure let me just grab my brace" Joey pulled a brace out of her closet and strapped it on her knee, grabbed her hockey gear and followed Portman out the door.

"alright lets get goin".

They walked down the stairs and through the courtyard and into the dining hall.

"JOEY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" Julie screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BIG IDIOT" Connie hollered as she punched Portman's shoulder.

"OW I didn't do anything to her"

Joey laughed.

"he didn't I promise I just fell down playing basketball and re injured my bad knee no big thing"

"oh in that case" "WE MISSED YOU" the girls called in unison and ran to hug her.

"Aw I missed you guys too" Joey squeled.

"hey man" Fulton said as he reunited with his bash brother.

"hey bro" the two slapped hands.

"so how was your break , with Joey all alone in that big house" Fulton joked.

"ummm almost got beat up by her big brothers, and I mean big, met some guy that's like in love with her, met an ex boyfriend, learned she burnt easy mac, and broke her"

"sounds exciting"

"ehh"

The group ate lunch then headed to a long anguishing practice.

Review: I have the whole story done and if you want to read it I suggest you review now!


	11. I'll always be there

A/N: hey people only one or two more chapters, then its finished but I'm trying to write some more , I might post everything cuz I'm gonna be gone to new york this weekend woo hoo, who knows maybe I'll run into Aaron Lohr lol who knows, Enjoy.

"oh my god if I have to skate one more lap I just might die" Joey exclaimed out of breathe as she plopped down on a bench inside the locker room

"c'mon babe they aren't that bad"

"correction, 20 laps aren't that bad 120 are"

"so true" Julie agreed.

After everyone changed they all headed to their separate dorms. Fulton , Julie, Portman and Joey congregated in Portman's dorm.

"hun have you even considered doing laundry" Joey asked as she stepped over piles of clothing strewn about the room.

"na I don't know how"

"and whats your excuse" Julie questioned standing in Fulton's room that was conjoined to Portman's.

"I don't know how either"

"right come on theres a laundry room down the hall your both going to learn" Joey concluded .

The boys followed the girls down the hall carrying arm fulls of laundry.

"ok step one lights and darks" Julie said picking through Fulton's laundry.

"step two turn this little knob to the size load, then the temperature if its whites put it on warm anything else on cold, then put it on normal cycle put fabric softener in here and detergent all around here" Joey concluded.

"It doesn't seem that hard" Fulton said looking at the laundry detergent.

"yea I think we can definitely handle it" Port added.

The girl's left the boys to their laundry and headed upstairs to Julie's room. About an hour into gossiping there was a banging at the door.

"JULIE YOUR DEAD WAIT TILL YOU SEE THIS"

"YEA AND IF JOEY IS IN THERE SHES A GONER TOO!" Portman and Fulton yelled through the door.

"oh really" Joey asked coyly as she opened the door.

She was met with Portman and Fulton shoving pink boxers in her face.

"ha good job dumbass, Jules come here you gotta see this"

Julie made her way to the door.

"oh sweetie you have pink panties, look you put your red bandana in with your whites" Julie giggled.

"well what did I do" Portman questioned.

"Ummm lets see here, Portman" Joey concluded a bit angry and confused.

"huh"

"why are my underwear in your laundry" she asked holding up a pair of red panties.

Portman blushed. "I don't know they must have gottn mixed up in my stuff when we were packing"

"uh huh you'll get away with that for now"

"sorry babe" Portman said in a deep quiet voice.

"aw hun its ok" She kissed him on the forehead softly.

The next day was the end of the holiday and the beginning of classes .

Joey walked into her first period history class and took a seat next to Julie.

"our game is on Thursday right" Julie leaned over and whispered into Joey's ear.

"yep Thursday at 6, why"

"no reason just counting how many more days I have to live"

"what does that mean"

Julie looked at Joey as if she had grown another head, "the bears are the most brutal team I have ever played, did you ever see our iceland game when we were in the junior goodwill games"

Joey nodded.

"imagine that times ten, and we get it twice as bad cuz we're girls one time both teams were at the other end of the ice and their biggest enforcer made a bee line for me and totally smashed into the net with me behind him, broke two of my ribs"

"shit" Joey cursed silently.

"ditto"

The day went on with Joey getting more and more nervous with each passing class, when she finally came to Chemistry her last class of the day she was ball of shot nerves.

"hey babe" Portman kissed her quickly as he sat down next to her.

"huh, oh hi"

"whats wrong you seem a little tense" he questioned resting a hand on her knee.

"nothing don't worry bout it, just nervous bout our game, no biggy" Joey smiled lying through her teeth.

"you know I don't believe you right" Portman asked slyly.

Joey nodded.

"and you know that you can tell me anything and I will still be here for you"

Joey smiled, and turned to him, "you're the best you know that"

"nah but is nice that someone thinks so".

REVIEW!


	12. diagnosis

The days passed quickly and soon the game was upon them.

Joey sat in front of her locker desperately trying to physce herself up as she wrapped her knee with an ace bandage.

"hey jo , ya ready for those rascals" Dwayne asked sitting next to her.

"yea ready as I'll ever be" she answered letting her southern twang slide a little.

"well goodluck darlin" he patted her on the back.

"yea Im gonna need it" she mumbled.

"ya know Jo I have known you for almost four months and I have never seen you afraid, you can't let these guys intimidate you they are just players and they go down the same way we do on their ass." Charlie said in his usual team captain tone.

For the first time in a week Joey laughed.

"thanks Charlie, I'll try my best"

The next twenty minutes consisted of O'rion giving the usual pep talk, The team walked out onto the ice to their "theme song" a new thing that the cheerleaders came up with , but Joey picked the song probably the only rap song she liked, Yeah.

As the two teams skated around their ends of the ice the tension began to grow, Joey took her place at center ice across from very possibly the scariest guy she had ever seen but she had a gift of hiding her fear even if it was taking over her entire being.

The puck dropped and the announcer's voice came on over the crowd.

"Ducks Win the face off, Conway travels down center ice, OH Hes Taken out by number 24, London gets the puck, uh oh whats this the two Bear enforcers are hot on her skates, Portman and Fulton trying desperately to get to her, OUCH London is slammed into the wall hard by both enforcers and they are not moving and neither is she, OH and look at this Portman and Fulton oh my god the whole ducks team is over there pulling these Bears off of Joey London. Folks she is not getting up"

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY WAY" Portman yelled as he kneeled next to Joey. "Baby its ok I'm here, oh god please let her be ok" He removed her helmet and put a towel under her head.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Dean, knee" she whispered quietly before passing out again.

"Shit" Portman cursed quietly.

"Portman what do you know" O'Rion questioned sternly

"its her knee she was in a car accident a couple years ago and never got it fixed properly, her acl was torn and all sorts a shit, she had surgery once but in was a crap job, it hasn't been the same since"

"alright Portman get her off the ice" O'Rion sighed.

Portman lifted her up and carried her to the paramedics that were waiting outside.

Sorry so short more to come whats gonna happen is she gonna die?

REVIEW!


	13. No Fear

…………….A week later……………….

Joey had been in the hospital for six days and was getting tired of it, she had been in a sorta coma for three of those days the doctors said that it was from anxiety, Joey said it was shit and it probably was, but the rest of those days were spent with surgery consultations and surgery itself.

When Joey's parents decided they couldn't make it for her surgery Riley and Ryan flew in to take care of her.

"mmmmm" Joey mumbled as she began to come out of her anesthesia state from surgery.

"hey sweetie how ya feelin, ya look like death warmed over"

"thank you Riley for those comforting words" she answered sarcastically.

"honey just ignore him, he just don't know what to say when hes scared, sorry the old birds couldn't make it, but they said they love you" Ryan said.

"thanks, and thanks for coming you guys I was scared no one would be here when I woke up" she sniffled quietly.

"we would never do that to you" Riley said as he hugged her gently.

"you up for visitors London" O'rion called from the door.

"yea sure coach"

"good, we need to talk about you playing for the rest of the season, now I'm sorry Joey but its just not an option this is going to take weeks to recover and after that you'll need physical therapy and if we want you back next year we just cant take any chances."

Joey was furious, but not at coach.

"I understand"

O'Rion left and Portman came in.

"Go away" Joey said sternly.

"babe what did I do"

"you promised you wouldn't tell him and you did, now go away"

"Joey its not like he didn't suspect something when you passed out and you had surgery"

"whatever, you took away the only thing I had left, just get away from me and my life".

It was the last game of the season, the state championship game and coincidently it was against the Bears. Portman had tried countless times to change Joey's mind and convince her that she was being irrational, but he never succeeded. She knew in her heart that Portman had nothing to do with her not being able to play hockey but she had no one to blame, so she blamed the person she cared about the most.

It was the second period and Portman was using every excuse he had to hit any Bears player he could, and he finally got the one he wanted, one of the ones that hurt Joey.

"hey 21, wheres your girlfriend or did she finally learn that girls cant play with the boys"

Portman turned around and began beating the player as hard as he could, "no one hurts Joey you bastard"

A ref and Fulton came over and pulled Portman off the boy.

"intentional harm, number 21 out of the game" The ref called.

"it was worth it" Portman mumbled as he skated off the ice with blood dripping from his hand.

He walked back to the locker room and sat on one of the tables, he removed his helmet jersey and pads . he was facing the wall when he felt someone slap the back of his head.

"you freakin idiot what were you thinking how are we going to win the game with you in here and not on the ice" Joey said matter-of-factly .

Portman turned around and was met with Joey's smiling face, to him the most perfect picture in the world.

"why do you care"

"because not that I didn't love you bashing in that guys face, I would have much rather won the game"

"we could still win"

"true"

Joey then caught sight of Portman's hand.

"let me see your hand" she ordered sternly.

"why, what are you going to do" Portman questioned apprehensively.

"fix it if that's ok with you" She answered hobbling around(due to the immobilizer on her leg), gathering alcohol and bandages.

"fine"

She took his hand in hers and began to clean away the blood with alcohol.

"what did you do to it anyways" She questioned concentrating on his hand.

"I don't know I think his skate may have gotten me"

"oh"

"Joey" Portman began.

"yea"

"what are you doing"

"cleaning up your hand what does it look like I'm doing" she asked as she finished up wrapping a bandage around his palm.

"no, not that I mean, your talking to be and not yelling , I guess I just don't understand why"

Joey smiled and placed her handson top of his legs. "well I realized that I was wrong, I didn't blame you because I really believed it was your fault, I blamed you because it wasn't anyone's fault and I needed somebody to blame, but then I remembered that you were the first person there when I fell, and you were the one that carried me away , it was you that took care of me and I care about you too much to let you go because I was stupid, and I think that scared me too, I haven't really cared about somebody as much as I do about you"

"even David"

"yea even him, I think I'm falling for you Dean Portman and that scares the shit out of me"

"god Joey, you don't have to be afraid of me, I would never hurt you , I love you , I would never hurt something I love so much" .

"yea I gue… wait did you just say that you love me" Joey asked in realization.

"yea I did"

"oh my god, I love you too" She grabbed his neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, and for the first time it didn't scare her.

THE END!

So what did ya think good bad wonderful?

Review!


End file.
